


One Hell of A Drug

by bgrrl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, F/M, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is one hell of a drug.<br/>Written for the comment_fic three sentences challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of A Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: powerful stuff

He swears each time is the last, that he won't be seduced by something as simple as the way she says his name.

Her hand on his cheek burns, and he's losing count of the promises he's broken to himself.

He put on his clothes but leaves his pride tangled in their dirty sheets, again.


End file.
